


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Iron Dad Bingo, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: I got him.”“No, let me.”“Tony.”“Steve.”-----Iron Dad Bingo #15- Trope: Superfamily





	Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 15 for my Iron Dad Bingo. I hope I did Superfamily justice.

"I got him.”  
  
“No, let me.”   
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Steve.”  
  
The two men stared at each other, Steve with an eyebrow raised and Tony with his hands on his hips. The baby in the crib between them just continued crying, staring up at the two men. Eventually, Steve huffed but raised his arms in defeat. Tony smirked and then leaned down and picked Peter. The baby still cried but seemed to calm down a little. He pawed at Tony’s shirt, babbling as he did.   
  
“I thought he was sleeping through the night,” Tony said, bouncing the baby in his arms. “Do you think something’s wrong?” He glanced over at Steve who chuckled. “What?”  
  
“He’s a baby,” Steve pointed out. “They don’t understand defined sleep schedules. He’s just cranky.” Tony sighed as Peter continued to whine. “He might be hungry. I’ll go get him a bottle.” Tony nodded and Steve left the room. Tony sighed as Peter’s whining didn’t stop.  
  
“Come on buddy,” Tony said. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He pushed his foot against the floor, allowing the chair to start rocking. Tony looked down at his son, who seemed to be calming down, and smiled.   
  
He never expected to be a parent. Then again, he never expected anything besides constant benders and useless one-night-stands. But all of that changed. He had a family now. He had a son. Everything was better than he had ever thought.   
  
Peter yawned and Tony bit back a coo. God, his son was cute.  
  
“Feeling sleepy buddy?” Tony asked. Peter just yawned again. Tony held him closely, allowing Peter’s head to rest in his shoulder. “Guess your pop is going to have to put that bottle away. Because he’s pop and I’m dad. I’m the young one after all.” He glanced down at Peter and saw that his son was asleep. He kissed the top of his head and continued to rock. He felt his own eyes drifting shut, the movement relaxing him as well.   
  
By the time Steve got back to the room, both Tony and Peter were fast asleep, the rocking chair slowly still moving back and forth. He smiled and decided to leave them as is. Maybe Tony would be sore in the morning, but the image of his husband rocking their sun was too cute to disturb it. He smiled again before turning the light off, allowing them both to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
